<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new kind of love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952683">a new kind of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM themes, Bottom Elim Garak, Cardassian Anatomy, M/M, Painplay, Penetrative Sex, Power Play, Top Julian Bashir, ajanilingus, also a little, i'm just gonna trademark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy doesn't come easily to Garak. Modesty doesn't come easily to Julian. They work, despite it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a new kind of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've realised i have an affinity for characters who have unconventional relationships with sex, and so this fic is more of that. at all times the sex is consensual, but there's a decent amount of faux coercion/play.  </p>
<p>also i haven't watched a single episode of ds9 ever !! please don't ridicule me in the town square for not abiding by canon etc. because all i saw was the clip of them meeting and who was i to ignore the gay lizard thoughts????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian feeds his cock into him lazily, hips gradually drawing closer until they're pressed to the underside of Garak. He hasn't everted – didn't realise they were moving along so quickly – and allows Julian to hear his faint harrumph. "My dear Doctor," he starts, trying to settle the immediately foreign pressure as Julian slots himself beneath his own prUt. "Are you just this eager, or did you forget all your medical training?" He asks, a little more pettily than he needs to.</p>
<p>Julian's eyes open above him, but there's no horrified dawning of understanding as Garak had, at the least, counted as a possibility as Julian's gaze takes him in. Instead, Julian smiles with that awfully rakish grin he usually reserves for attempting to woo the fairer personnel of the station. "Neither, Elim. In fact, I'm to understand that this is a somewhat common method of intercourse for Cardassians, is it not?" He asks, maybe just to see how Garak dislikes learning such private Cardassian knowledge is not as private as he prefers when Julian is concerned.</p>
<p>Garak's laugh feels like it's been punched out of him. "Perhaps, but I'm afraid you've missed a number of steps," he says, and Garak's been suspicious since this started, but the faux confusion Julian adopts only reinforces his scepticism. Julian's honestly confused expressions are far less disarming, far less endearing. More pertinent, however, is that Julian would never presume to know this much about Cardassian biology and culture – unless it served him a purpose.</p>
<p>"So, you want to stop?" He asks, in that infuriatingly simple-minded tone he'd used so often before the station had learnt of his enhancements. Contrary to his words, though, one of his hands has come to rest where they're joined, slick fingertips petting along the edges of Garak's ajan, just a little too close to where his prUt would evert if he wasn't actively preventing it. He's trying to divert Garak on two fronts, and Garak decides that for all of his doctor's efforts, he may as well see what he's planned.</p>
<p>The grimace as he tries not to evert under Julian's thumb is mostly truthful, but it doesn't hurt that he allows a stilted breath to escape before he answers. "No, but Doctor –" he starts, but goes silent as Julian starts withdrawing his hips, and he nearly considers protesting for all the teasing that will follow, but then Julian's moving closer again, stuffing Garak full.</p>
<p>"I'm glad," Julian says above him, sounding far too pleased. "You know," he sighs, pressing in right to the root of his cock and Garak has to force himself to focus as his vision goes blurry, "you're right – I am your doctor; you should trust me about these sorts of things, Elim."</p>
<p>Julian has never, would never, abuse his status as CMO. All the same, it sends a flush of heat through Garak's body that pulses against where Julian's dick rubs against his own prUt. He only hopes Julian can't feel it. "Of course," he answers, not prepared for how strained his own voice is. He's trying to not get hard, trying desperately not to evert, but it's becoming more difficult with Julian's ministrations. "I don't intend to undermine your authority, Doctor," and his tone is absolutely vicious as he says the title, "but I must stress the importance of those overlooked steps."</p>
<p>"Overlooked?" Julian laughs, breathlessly, and there's the sting of affection that cuts through Garak's anticipation and frustration at hearing the sound. "Cardassian's usually have a sort of shot for this, don't they?" He asks, despite both of them knowing Julian's knowledge of the matter is sound. When Garak doesn't respond, his thumb moves back to where he was paying such terrible attention to his ajan. He fits just the edge of his thumb inside, alongside both his cock and Garak's prUt, and the pressure nearly has Garak's eyes rolling like he's featured in low-quality Terran pornography. "The shot goes here – helps keep you inverted," he furthers, and the degradation of his speech is indicative enough of his own distraction, so Garak pushes.</p>
<p>"Yes," he nearly hisses, and Julian withdraws his thumb to resume stroking along the edges of his ajan while he remains still. "So, Doctor, you must know of the risks?" He can't help but slip the title in again, trying to see where the cracks in this persona of Julian's will show.</p>
<p>Julian gives a careless hum, resuming his movement in Garak. "I figured it wouldn't be hard for someone such as yourself to control at least this," he says, like he's already admonishing Garak for giving up.</p>
<p>He's baiting Garak more obviously than either of them usually cares for, but there is truth in the danger of his predicament, so Garak finds it in himself to forgive the theatrics. He goes to retort anyway, just to be uncooperative, and instead lets out a groan as Julian's cock pushes into him. He can feel the swelling of his prUt, and while he can't complain that it's painful, he wouldn't want to with the way Julian is leering down at him regardless. That look, alongside how Julian is bending him to his own will, would probably serve just as well even if Julian wasn't rutting along the underside of his prUt with each thrust. Still, he finds his voice. "'Person such as myself'? You're giving credence where none is due; I'm but a simple tailor," he says, mostly by rote.</p>
<p>Julian doesn't engage with him bar a distracted, "I never said you weren't, Elim," and his attention turns south once more, and Garak would have to presume Julian can feel how hard he's getting for that same smile which splits Julian's face again. "You're trying so hard, aren't you?" Again just the barest touch of his fingertips brushing over where Garak is most sensitive. Then he presses down, almost pinching the flesh between his own hand and the bone beneath, and while it does help Garak not evert, it's more than a little mean.</p>
<p>He tries to say so, tries to get out anything more than a tightening of his legs around Julian's hips, but all that leaves him is an uneasy exhale. "Julian," he tries again, and Julian's gaze snaps right to meet his. He can feel the instant it takes Julian to categorise every part of his reaction, compare it to known data, and then file the distinct pieces for a later date. It's another of those consequences of his enhancement that Garak finds unbearably irresistible – to know how much power Julian could wield; does wield. "This is," he pauses to heave another few breaths as Julian removes his hand, "hardly sporting of you." He means to say more, but Julian resumes that pressure that has him curling away and arching forward to meet it in equal measure.</p>
<p>"I never said it was," Julian nearly purrs, echoing himself as he lowers his body closer to Garak's. It was the incorrect play to speak up, obviously, as Julian's mouth seals over the side of his neck. He tongues at one of the ridges, warming the scales before biting down, but the strength of his human jaw is incomparable to a Cardassian's, and so the sensation is only teasingly pleasurable. Julian knows this as well.</p>
<p>The punched-out breath he releases is all too real this time, and he can feel the smile on Julian's lips before he resumes peppering Garak's neck with kisses and gentle bites. The ache of Julian pressing down on his prUt is more than necessary to stop him from everting, and he can only hope that Julian is paying enough attention to know not to release the pressure. It would be nothing serious if he everted, not to him of all Cardassians, but he's never been patient with fiddly recoveries – especially so now that he knows this persona exists within Julian.</p>
<p>Julian takes pity, or something close enough, on him. He ceases biting at Garak's ridges, placing Terran kisses along his neck until he reaches Garak's mouth, pausing there just long enough to groan into Garak's mouth. "You're being very good for me, Elim," he says, lips brushing over Garak's own as he speaks with how close they are. The fact that there is no other viable option for Garak is left to the air. Julian continues fucking him through it, though, thrusts steady enough until Garak can tell he's getting close with the way his eyes scrunch ever so lightly. He maintains the press of his thumb over Garak, and it's a little easier to hold himself in after being desensitised, but he still can't shake the sensation of being over-stuffed.</p>
<p>Julian's thrusts come faster and faster until he's moaning with abandon into Garak's neck, carnal noises gentled with how he's still kissing Garak. Then, he slows to a leisurely roll of his hips as he fucks his cum into Garak with a deep sigh. The fullness is not made any more bearable, but he's relieved if only to know that Julian is momentarily contented.</p>
<p>Julian doesn't remain inside him for much longer, pulling out with a breathy exhale and satisfied quirk to his mouth. His thumb still rests over where Garak would evert, but he lightens his touch gradually. A delighted, "Elim!", bubbles from him as Garak remains inverted despite the absence of pressure. The first sensation to meet Garak, before any relief, is tingling pain as blood returns to the tissue, not truly disarming but enough to have him squirming. </p>
<p>Julian's other fingers, still coated and slick, rub along his ajan in a manner depraved to any self-respecting Cardassian. In his current state, all it rings from Garak is a mournful sob and a cant of his hips.</p>
<p>The pleasure is wonderful, of course, and Garak realises through his haze that he hasn't everted. He closes his eyes from where he'd been staring blankly at the ceiling – goes so far as to actively try to force himself to. Julian had been alit with a dreadful combination of medicinal-Terran curiosity when he'd first found out Garak had some control over eversion, but even with his focus, nothing happens.</p>
<p>Julian must notice any one of the signs. "Elim? Can you not evert now?" He asks, a little more tentative but still shit-eating. There's movement of the bed as Julian shifts above him, and Garak rises to his elbows. He has just enough time to see Julian's tongue poke out between his lips before he's licking a stripe over the seam of his ajan much like his fingers had. Immediately Julian moves, though, right up until he's pushing into Garak with his tongue, face pressed solidly in the divot of Garak's pelvis as he mouths at him. The contact is certainly more merciful than the press of his cock inside of Garak, and even his tongue is pliant as he licks into his ajan.</p>
<p>One of his hands slides under Garak's thigh, and the other joins Julian where he's eating Garak out. He withdraws only long enough to fit two fingers inside Garak before he resumes. The pressure is far less than Julian's dick inside of him, but it's pressure all the same and it has him making aborted noises as he tries to melt into the bed below him.</p>
<p>He wants more than anything to drop his head back to the pillows, but he can't give Julian any more reason to tease him later. Instead, he has the privilege of watching Julian give him head with an expression like glee. Julian's eyes smile at him over the curve of his abdomen, and Garak doesn't even try to scowl down at him – doesn't think it'll do more than amuse him.</p>
<p>He tries again; covers Julian's smug face with a hand and attempts to bring his body back under control, but to no success. The clarity of mind it grants him only makes him aware of what exactly Julian is doing with his fingers – stroking right on the underside of his prUt, like he's trying to coax Garak into everting.  </p>
<p>Of everything Julian's done, that's what sends a bolt of hot embarrassment through him.</p>
<p>"Julian!" Garak yelps, but Julian hears only <em>Ch'ulan</em> and it's cute enough to have him pull back from Garak. Julian's mouth and jaw smeared with slick and cum is another affront to Garak's Cardassian sensibilities and he feels about ready to pass out. "Must you?" He gasps, finally granted a reprieve.</p>
<p>"Must I do what?" Julian asks, that forsaken impression of confusion on his face even as his fingers keep working against Garak's prUt.</p>
<p>Garak throws a hand through the air, "That!"</p>
<p>Julian can't keep the expression up long enough to say, "I've no idea what you're talking about," before his face is split by a grin as he lowers himself again. Garak can't get out another word – not when Julian is so quick to return to lapping at him.</p>
<p>He gives in. To what, he's not sure, but tangling his claws through Julian's hair and pushing his mouth to where he needs it feels like anything but victory. Julian doesn't comment, at least, and Garak can't see his face now that his eyes have fallen shut. Julian moves obediently enough under Garak's hand, if it can even be called obedience, working between the grip on his hair and the buck of Garak's hips.</p>
<p>Of all the times to be grateful for Julian's enhancements, Garak feels particularly lucky that he doesn't need to fear crushing Julian's skull in the mist of a romp. Even so, he tries to relax his thighs from where they're inching over Julian's ears, or at least he tries to until the numbness finally recedes from his ajan and he everts with a rush of slick. Before Julian can so much as breathe in the direction of his prUt, Garak uses his hand tangled in Julian's hair to pull him away.</p>
<p>He doesn't offer an explanation as he basks in the reprieve, just trusts that Julian understands he needs for the moment.</p>
<p>When he opens his eyes, Julian is watching over him with a gentle grin to his face. "Are you feeling up to finishing, dear?" He asks, and Garak can feel the concern under the thick sarcasm.</p>
<p>He takes a final deep inhale. "I believe you're the medical professional here; I'll leave the decision to you, Doctor," he retorts, with a tone like he'd be rolling his eyes if he weren't above it. Garak releases his grip on his hair, and Julian lowers himself to lie between Garak's legs once more.</p>
<p>"A wise decision," he replies, voice heavy with excessive gravity.</p>
<p>He wraps a hand around the base of Garak's prUt first, draws the tip into his mouth next, and then pushes back into Garak's ajan with three fingers. As overwhelming as the different sensations are, they're not done with urgency anymore. It's easy to let Julian pull an orgasm from him like this; shaky with exertion and so hard he can't think. It's also much easier when said darling Julian has categorised every single stimulus he's ever responded positively to, and he's shuddering apart in Julian's grip before he really should be.</p>
<p>His mind is just about blank of any other thought bar, "<em>Finally</em>," when Julian lies down so they're eye-to-eye. It really is offensive to even look at him – the expression of satisfaction on his face made so indecent with the fluids smeared across his mouth and jaw.</p>
<p>"So," Julian leads, with just a long enough pause that Garak shoots him a weak glare, "Choo-lahn, huh?"</p>
<p>The idiotic grin on Julian's face is blinding, and Garak swipes Julian's thigh with his tail as he departs for the bathroom. "Please refrain from insulting my tongue by attempting to speak it," he snarks, and leaves the door open behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is cute and all but writing this did, in fact, force me to look up whether cardassians have bones :/ dumbass rights mayhaps?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>